Love Ghost
by Nazuki Hazemiko-chan
Summary: Summary: Cinta memang tidak mengenal apapun. Apalagi Cinta yang telah ada sejak dulu. Sama dengan hal Naruto ini. Dan seorang "Hanako" mencintai Naruto tanpa disadari pemuda jabrik itu. Seperti apakah cerita cinta 'terlarang' mereka?


**LOVE GHOST**

**by: Nazuki Hazemiko**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Mystery, Romance**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**Warn: AU, OOC, Miss TYPO, Karya jelek, gak mutu, bla bla bla**

A/N: Hallo minna. Saya makhluk baru di ffn. Ini karya saya yang sebelumnya dimasukin ke note fb. Dan dengan segenap kekuatan(?), saya akhirnya bisa ngepost disini. Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dan beberapa adegan yang tidak diinginkan u_u. Met baca! :D TSCB(Tidak Suka, Coba Baca XD)

**Summary: Cinta memang tidak mengenal apapun. Apalagi Cinta yang telah ada sejak dulu. Sama dengan hal Naruto ini. Dan seorang "Hanako" mencintai Naruto tanpa disadari pemuda jabrik itu. Seperti apakah cerita cinta 'terlarang' mereka?**

* * *

Sore yg indah dan menenangkan hati. Semua orang pasti suka. Tapi tidak dgn gadis berambut indigo ini. Saat sore ini dia masih di sekolah. Dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi. Tatapannya sendu, juga kaget. Begitu dia melihat sebuah pisau besar yg dipegang oleh seorang berjubah serba hitam.

"Tunggu! Jangan! Jangan bunuh akuuu!" pinta gadis itu. Tapi permintaan itu justru tidak dihiraukan oleh orang berjubah itu. Dia malah mengayunkan pisau itu dan menusuk tepat di jantung si gadis. Hanya ada 1 kata yg diucapkan untuk terakhir kalinya dari gadis itu dengan suara lirih.

"To...long..., Naruto...kun..."

Akhirnya di detik itu juga, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan dunia flora dan fauna ini.

.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian...

Di sekolah Konoha High School, seorang pemuda jabrik berjalan dengan mantapnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ditengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek soft pink.

"Hai! Kau pasti murid baru!" sahut gadis itu. Dipikiran pemuda itu, wanita ini SKSD.

"He.. Hai juga!" jawab pemuda itu dengan cerianya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Ketua OSIS disini. Aku disuruh kepala sekolah untuk menjemputmu kesana. Oh iya. Namamu Naruto Uzumaki, ya kan?"

Naruto-si pemuda itu-hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, ayo ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah!" kata Sakura begitu ramah. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto sempat melihat gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berdiri merenung menatapnya. Mata Amethyst milik gadis itu tetap tertuju pada Naruto. Dan wajah gadis itu pucat pasi seperti orang mati. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung terheran-heran sendiri.

"Em,, Sakura-san?" panggil Naruto pada Sakura yg berada di depannya.

"Ya?" respon Sakura.

"Em, apa disini ada murid yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender disini? Kurasa dia begitu sedih."

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hazelnya terbelalak. Naruto yg bingung juga ikut berhenti dan mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.

"Sakura-san?" panggil Naruto.

"Ah! Hem, iya. Dia murid disini. Sudah lama. Dan dia adalah orang yg paling pintar di sekolah ini!" kata Sakura begitu ceria, tapi wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Dalam firasat Naruto, Sakura mungkin kepanasan.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau iya, boleh aku tau namanya?" pinta Naruto.

"Maaf, ta...tapi dia orang yg sangat rahasia. Murid baru sepertimu jarang diberitahu namanya oleh orang lain. Tapi kau bisa tanya saja dia sendiri."

"Oooh..."

Naruto mulai mengangguk-angguk. Bertanda dia mengerti.

"Sekarang, ayo kita jalan lagi!" seru Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana. Naruto hanya menurut saja.

Di ruang kepala sekolah, Sakura dan Naruto masuk dengan izin dan disambut oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"Ah! Sudah datang rupanya!" kata Tsunade, si kepala sekolah.

"Hehe, ohayou Tsunade-sama!" sahut Sakura.

"Ohayou..." kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hahh, Naruto-san. Silahkan duduk.." pinta Tsunade.

Naruto pun duduk di kursi yg tepatnya berada didepan meja Tsunade. Sementara Tsunade sibuk membuka halaman sebuah buku.

"Nah, kau dikelas 10-3. Sakura akan mengantarmu. Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Sehat?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hm, sehat-sehat saja..." jawab Naruto ceria.

"Haha! Kau tetap seperti dulu! Sakura, Naruto ini adalah cucuku. Jadi kau harus menghormatinya sedikit. Hahaha!"

"Tsunade-sama bisa saja..." kata Sakura.

"Baik, kalian boleh pergi. Saya masih ada urusan!" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik! Ayo, Naruto-san!" Sakura pun mengajak Naruto keluar ruangan. Setelah keluar ruangan, mereka berjalan menuju kekelas dengan sedikit mengobrol.

"Aku juga di 10-3. Ada banyak murid yang akan kau senangi disana."

"Iya. Aku tau Sakura-san."

"Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan kekasihku yg populer disini. Hehe."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Betapa manisnya wanita ini. Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih, jadi Naruto tidak mau mengganggu hubungannya.

Naruto dan Sakura pun sampai di kelas mereka. Ternyata pelajaran kelas akan mulai. Seorang guru dengan masker di wajahnya langsung berkata.

"Oh, Sakura. Kau sudah datang..." kata sang guru yang kita ketahui dengan nama Hatake Kakashi.

"Ya, sensei. Oh iya. Ini murid baru. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki!" sahut Sakura lantang sehingga yang lain pada mendengar nama asli Naruto. Dan karena itu, semua murid di kelas itu heboh.

"Hoo, Naruto ya? Ya sudah. Naruto, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kau suka."

"Baik, sensei!" jawab Naruto. Dia pun duduk di sebelah seorang lelaki yang berambut hitam dengan mata Onyx.

"Ohayou!" kata Naruto begitu dia sudah duduk di sebelah orang itu.

"Hn," respon orang itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oooh..."

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas untuk memerhatikan pelajaran yang akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat pun tiba. Naruto keluar kelas dan berjalan tanpa arah. Dia berjalan kesana kemari mencari tau seperti apa sekolah yang dia tempati sekarang ini. Di lorong lantai 3, dia melihat gadis yang dibawa ke ruang kelas. 10-3. Tunggu! Bukannya kelas itu di lorong lantai 1? Mungkin kelas ini kelas yang dulu dan sekarang dipindahkan ketempat yang lain.

Naruto pun melihat gadis yang tadi dia temui. Gadis itu disekap oleh seseorang berjubah hitam. Karena iba, Naruto berusaha menolongnya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" kata Naruto. Dia pun mengejar orang berjubah itu. Gadis itu pun dibawa ke kelas 10-3 yang lama itu. Naruto pun memasuki ruang kelas itu. Tapi saat dia masuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Loh? Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Naruto.

BLAM!

Pintu ruang kelas tertutup sendiri. Naruto yang kaget langsung berusaha keluar dari kelas itu. Tapi sayang, pintu itu terkunci.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN DISANA! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!" teriak Naruto sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu.

Tiba-tiba, leher Naruto terasa di cekik seseorang. Naruto pun kesakitan. Dengan tangannya, dia berusaha melepaskan cekikan itu dari lehernya.

"Aaakh! Aaaakh! Jangan! Siapa kau?! Tolooong!"

BRAAK! Pintu kelas pun terbuka dengan cara yang kasar. Ternyata, Sakura dan Sasuke menolongnya.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Iya, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Naruto sambil memegang lehernya yang tercekik oleh sesuatu

"Ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS, Sasuke-kun!" usul Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto pun dibawa ke UKS dengan kondisi terbatuk-batuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Di UKS...

"Ukkh. Uhuk! Uhuk!" disana, Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini, minumlah..." kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sekarang meminu air putih yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Sasuke..." kata Naruto.

"Untuk sementara, kau di UKS dulu. Oke?" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah."

"Ingat. Sekali lagi kau kesana, kau mungkin akan mendapat musibah yang lebih kejam daripada yang tadi!" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kami ke kelas dulu, Naruto-san!"

BLAM! Pintu ruang UKS pun tertutup. Naruto yang terduduk di ranjang hanya diam. Benarkah dia akan celaka jika dia kembali kesana?

Tap! Tap!

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Disitu, dia melihat seorang gadis yang tadi. Gadis indigo.

"Namamu... Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Setelah beberapa detik, dia menjawab.

"Namaku... Hyuuga... Hinata..."

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned...


End file.
